Neko Meister((On Current Standby))
by WolfWarrior01
Summary: A girl named Alexis, daughter of a weapon and meister, comes to join the D.W.M.A after the battle with the Kishin ends. But she has an odd secret that not even she knows about.
1. Chapter One- Alexis Has A Question

_**A/N: **__Okay, I think its official! I have WAY too many stories started…but do not worry! I've only got writers block for; 'Definitely Not Haruhi', 'Demon of Canines', and my two warriors stories…but they WILL be worked on during my classes! (Yes, I don't pay attention in school. XD)_

_**Neko Meister**_

_Chapter One_

_Alexis Has a Question_

"Let's go, soul resonance!" I hear two voices call out in perfect sync, "Witch Hunter!"

I peek through the bushes, and see a sandy-blonde haired girl. She had her hair up in pigtails, and I could tell she had green eyes. She wore a long black trench coat, so I unable to see the rest of her appearance. She held a scythe, which slight glowed then grew to at least its original size.

The girl swung the scythe as if it were nothing, and sliced right through the monster she was fighting.

Yep, this was most certainly Maka Albarn, weapon meister. Her father is a death scythe, and her mother was a weapon meister, which is what drew me toward her.

My father had also been a weapon, just as my mother had been his meister, but both of them had either been taken over by the madness of the Kishin to the brink of dying, or had been killed in one of the fights that occurred against Arachnae and her sister, Medusa.

I step from the bushes as the scythe shrink backs to its normal size, then flashes back into a boy.

The boy had spiky silver-white hair; he had crimson red eyes, and was slightly slouched over. He walked over to the Kishin egg, grabs it, and then drops it in his mouth, where he swallows it in one big gulp.

While he was doing that, I got a good glimpse of his sharp, shark-like teeth. This must be Soul Evans, Maka's weapon partner.

"Yo." I hear somebody call out. I break out of my thoughts, just to see Soul walking over to me, "It's not cool to spy on people." He stops in front of me with his hands shoved in his pockets, and he was still in the slightly slouched position.

My face heats up and I mentally curse myself for blushing. Oh, I guess I must've forgotten to mention it; I have a _slight _crush on Soul.

"Um…"I manage, while tinkering with my fingers, and suddenly finding my black combat boots quite interesting, "I-I wasn't spying… I w-was just wa-walking by…" Okay. _Huge _crush.

I look up, "You're Maka Albarn, right?" I ask, looking past Soul and at Maka.

"Yeah, why?" She asks.

"My name is Alexis Bloomingdale," I bow quickly, making my black hair fall softly into my green eyes, "My father was also a weapon, and my mother also a meister, just like your parents. I've heard a lot about you and your parents from my parents." I explain, "I wanted to find you so I could ask you something…" I stand straight and look her in the eyes, "Will you help me join the D.W.M.A?"


	2. Chapter Two- Speedy Alexis

_**Chapter Two**_

_Speedy Alexis_

"So, how come you wanna join the D.W.M.A?" Maka asks curiously.

"Well, as I said, my father was a weapon, and my mother his meister. I just wanna follow in their footsteps." I reply.

"What do you mean 'was' a weapon? Where are your parents? Couldn't you have asked them?" She ask

"I was going to, but my mother was killed in one of the fights against Arachnae, and my father was taken over by the Kishin's madness. He was crazy till death." I sigh.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know." She says apologetically, "I guess I can relate some. My parents are alive, but my friend, Dr. Stein, was taken over by the madness, and my mother, well, it's like she's dead. She left, but sent me postcards from every new place she went. Lately, I haven't gotten anything from her."

We continue to walk on in silence until Soul says, "Yo, are you a weapon, or a meister?"

This stops me in my tracks, "Hmm." I hum, placing a finger to my chin, "I don't know, actually. I could be either since I had meister and weapon parents, but I haven't had any signs of being a weapon." I continue with a shrug. I continue walking with Maka as Soul trailed in the back.

"Well, it's gonna be great to have another meister at D.W.M.A!" Maka says, trying to break the awkward silence that had enveloped us. We reached the base of the steps that led up to the Death Weapon Meister Academy.

"Hey, race ya." I smirk at Soul and reach into my pocket.

He snorts and replies, "Don't cry when I beat you."

"Whatever. Ready, set," I say as I get into position, "Go!"

We both go sprinting up the steps, but he was getting a lead on me, "Well, guess it's time for my lucky pendant, or 'my secret weapon'!" I laugh to myself, then pull a small, black cat pendant from my pocket, and bring it to my lips.

I peck the pendant lightly, and the sapphire eyes almost seem to glow dimly. I pick up a sudden burst of speed and energy, and dart up the steps, quickly catching up to Soul and passing him.

I look over my shoulder and salute him, then look back in front of me.

"You! I don't know you! Just know that _I AM GOD! _Mwahahaha!" Some annoying blue-green haired boy was standing in the middle of my path, pointing at me.

I leap up in the air and flip over him, landing on my feet behind him. I dart off again, breathing out a sigh, "Dang it, I didn't want them to see that." I mutter.


	3. ((Attention! IMPORTANT Author Note!))

Due to the fact I've got so many stories going on at once, I've decided to do a poll for my stories. The poll is going to be for which stories you want me to work on first. The story with the most votes, will be worked on until I'm finished with it, and ONLY that fan-fic. To get to the poll, you go to my profile, and at the top of the page, you'll find the poll! The story with the least amount of votes will be worked on last.  
Along with this information, I'm gonna go ahead and **state **that I will **not **post **any **new stories until **all of my other stories are completed**!  
Thanks,

~WolfWarrior01


	4. ((One Last Author's Note!))

The results are in! (I've always wanted too say that!)

The order of stories from most votes too least is below!

1. An Ouran High School Host Club Fanfic! ~ Definitely Not Haruhi **5 Votes31%**

2. A Soul Eater Fanfic! ~ Neko Meister **3 Votes13%**

A Fruits Basket Fanfic! ~ Fruits Basket In The Real World! **3 Votes13%**

3. A Fruits Basket Fanfic! ~ The Zodiac Cursed American! **2 Votes12%**

4. A Tokyo Mew Mew Fanfic! ~ The Cat-Dragon! **1 Vote 06%**

A Warrior Cat Fanfic! ~ When Water Meets Fire! **1 Vote 06%**

An InuYasha Fanfic! ~ Demon Of Canines! **1 Vote 06%**

5. A Warrior Cat Fanfic! ~ The Life Story Of Fallenstar! **0 Votes00%**

There we have it! Now, when it comes time too decide between the tied stories, I'll hold another poll!


End file.
